my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Stark
|epithet = |media = Novel |manga debut = |anime debut = |novel debut = |movie debut = |game = |ova debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |other voice = |species = Human |birthdate = |gender = Male |age = 24 |height = |weight = |eye color = |hair color = |blood type = |quirk = Silence |status = Active |birthplace = |family = Selene Van Helsing |occupation = |affiliation = NCR Commonwealth Police |team = Himself |style = }} , also referred as the or simply the , is a , and a independent hero not offically in any hero agency. Stark is a widely known stealth-styled hero, being only active during the where criminal activity is more active. Stark commonly describes himself as a covert operative agent similar to that of undercover officers and individuals. Using the night as a cover, Stark has always been called since he's active only during the night, just like the ' . He'd also work closely with the Commonwealth Police, helping them find and locate missing individuals, and capture of criminals (Quirkless or not). One of the most iconic Australian heroes to date, Stark is told be one of the most influential pro heroes in the continent, and is one of their most important heroes, rivalling that of the Ranger Hero: Commonwealth and Helios. He's also said to be the No. 3 Hero hero before the passing of Samuel Hayden, becoming the No. 2 Hero with Helios becoming No. 1 Hero. As a independent Pro hero who's specialty revolves around infiltration, espionage, spy, and otherwise nighttime activity, Stark is known to travel around the world, performing his heroic deeds in secrecy. He had helped many s such as the and to locate their own foes. Appearance Stark is shown to wear his hero uniform that covers his body entire, wering grey-ish attire, pants, gloves and boots. He'd also wear a black helmet with visor that hides his entire face, with a organge circle. Abilities Physical Condition: Stark is shown to be at above optimal physical conditioning, he's able to perform physucal exercises to that of a Olympus-level athlete. He's reflexes, agility and sprinting speed is extraordinarily heightened, often shown to be above almost any other Olympic athlete. He's able to brenchpress 5x his own body weight. He's capable of performing atheletic performances in order to scale walls, buildings and into tight corridors and ventiltion shafts. Keen Intellect: Stark is highly intelligent individual, being a lone wolve in his heroic carer, he'd developed a keen eye solo tactics and espionage. He's able to identify routes and came up with strategies on the fly. He can also expertly detail his surroundings, and use the surroundings to his advantage. Quirk : A Quirk that eliminates any for of produced, Silence is a Quirk that allows the Operator to become the ultimate covert agent, being able to make no sound with his calm and composed nature. He's considered to be one of the greatest of undercover pro hero, spy, and even assassin. Equipment Helmet: It's unknown what his helmet does, but according to Stark, it's was designed to act as sensory detector, allowing him to perform stealth operations more clearly with many visual applications such as night vision, and even x-ray vision. Trivia & Notes *In , Anthony Stark is the official legal name of . Category:Pro Heroes Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Males